Harry Potter and the Phoenix Heart: Rebirth
by slywriter450
Summary: What would happen if the Basilisk fang, was a few inches to the right. Read to learn of an adventure that explores Friendship, humor, mystery, and love, as Harry navigates his way through the wizarding world. Creature!Harry Paring undecided.


Chapter 1: Rebirth

Harry was terrified.

Plain and simple, his chest hurt ungodly, and I suppose if I had a Basilisk fang sticking out of my chest cavity, mine would hurt too, but I digress.

Harry was simply terrified, but the events leading up to this terror inducing moment of self reflection, was anything but.

Lets take it back from the beginning, shall we.

Time Skip (wait... going backwards... Moon Walk? Time turner? I'm not sure take your pick.)

Harry was fuming, the damn little house elf had just levitated a pudding over the head of one of his uncles business partners. The Madison's... no, Matthew's... no. Oh well, what ever their names were, they had received a face full of cream thanks to the for mentioned little weasel. He had mentioned something about how Hogwarts wasn't safe, or some nonsense. The bugger had earned him being locked up in the smallest bedroom of number 4 private drive.

' _Ok Harry,'_ he thought to himself. ' _How am I suppose to get out of this one?'_

Well what did he have available? He couldn't use his magic, the little bugger had caused him to get a warning. Which came by owl... if he could just write a quick note to Dumbledore... Except the owl left about 2 hours ago.

Hedwig was currently Locked in her cage with him in this hell hole.

Maybe he could risk using his magic again in an attempts to contact the outside world.

No there wasn't any guaranty that he wouldn't have his wand snapped. Percy had mentioned some thing of the sort last year to deter them from using magic.

Well the house elf could obviously travel anywhere, he thought wistfully. Wait. Maybe if I write to Dumbledore, and tell Dobby that it is me telling him, I won't be able to attend next semester, maybe Dobby will take it for me.

I mean it was worth a shot.

Grabbing a Quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment, he started,

 _Professor Dumbledore,_

 _I find myself in need of some help, you once told me help would always find its way to those who ask, so here I am. There is this small creature, that called itself a house elf, that seems to have taken a morbid liking to me. Wait.. that doesn't sound right. It isn't 'like' liking me, but it is claiming that Hogwarts isn't safe, and it needs to prevent me from going, as to protect me. Some nonsense of that sort, and is trying to prevent me from attending this year._

 _It performed some sort of levitation charm on a pudding, and the creature dropped it on the head, of my aunt's guest. Now they have quite literally locked me in my room, with bars on my window and everything. If you wouldn't mind making a stop by Private Drive, on a midnight stroll, I would greatly appreciate it._

 _Your Friend and student,_

 _Harry Potter_

 _P.S. I have some cake that Mrs. Weasley made me, and no-one to share it with. Hedwig turned up her nose (Beak?). I don't know if this will help your decision but I thought that I would offer it._

Giving he letter a quick once over, he check for any spelling errors, and deem it acceptable. Carefully folding it up and sealing it with some tape he got ready to send it.

' _Wait... How do I summon Dobby? Does it require magic? Am I back at square one with a useless piece of parchment?'_ he ask himself.

"Do-Dobby." Harry tentatively called out in a strained whisper.

With a crack the small creature appeared out of nowhere in front of Harry.

"Oh- Great Master Harry Potter-s Sir, What is you-s calling me-s for?" the small creature gazed warily at the small boy.

"Um, Well you see uh- Dobby, I decided to take your opinion with great consideration," Harry started and saw Dobby almost tear up at the phrases 'Your Opinion', and 'Great Consideration'. "And I wrote a note for Professor Dumbledore. It says that I can't come to Hogwarts this year, as I have Dragons -er- toe."

"Yes that sounds bad, very, very bad, so bad that the Great harry Potter couldn't attend the next year at Hoggy-Warts," Dobby Started, while looking at it quizzically. "But what does you need Dobby-s For, Great Harry Potter Sir?"

"Well you see Dobby, I need to give Professor Dumbledore the Headmaster, could you get this to him some how?" Harry asked tentatively. He crossed his fingers behind his back and hoped for the best.

"Well-s if it is to tell dumb-ly-dors that you-s is not going to Hoggy-Warts, then Dobby will do it for the Great Harry Potter sir!" The small elf squeaked with pride, as he quickly grabbed the envelope and vanished with a quick pop.

Line Break

Dumbledore sat at his large mahogany desk, and gazed around at all of the tiny, twirling, trinkets as he lounged back in his chair with his fingers laced together. Today had been a good day, as luck had seemed to shine upon him. The dinner had been just spectacular. Pork chops with rice, and a lemon cake to boot.

Sure he could order the house elves to make whatever dish he was craving at what ever time seemed reasonable to him, but that would just take the joy and mystery out of life. I mean he couldn't control every aspect of life. What did people take him for? Some kind of weird god, with a manipulation complex. Wait... shouldn't that be the other way round, Ah well no matter. A lemon Drop should fix it right up.

As he popped one of the small candies into his mouth, he turned back to his desk, and started to look over some of the expense reports of the last year. He flipped through a few of the pages, and saw the figure (*the number/quantity of money/items of value) spent next to the two words _Lemon Drops (Muggle Import)_. He was ashamed to say that he hadn't blushed that hard since Poppy Pomfrey had said that she liked his ear muffs.

' _No matter, I'll simply have to make a small donation to the school.'_ He settled with himself as a distinct pop sounded off in his office. Fawkes flailed and squawked at the offending sound that had deposited a letter in the air above his desk.

The Letter lazily started to fall down to his desk, before Dumbledore gracefully plucked it from the air with, and looked on it with intrigue. It was addressed to one Professor Dumbledore, in a messy scrawl.

So a student had deigned summer an appropriate time to reach out and try to make contact with dear old Albus, he mused. Taking a reprieve from the long expense report of the school Dumbledore opened the letter with curiosity and gazed over the contents.

It seemed as though one Mr. Harry Potter was in need of some help, with a number of tasks. One that included finishing off a cake that had been baked by Mrs. Weasley. It had been a while since he had been able to enjoy a delectable treat made by the motherly woman.

With his mind set, Dumbledore stood from his chair, and with a swish his deep purple robes with glittering stars, transformed into plain looking ones that sported a dull blue color, that made his eyes dance... Twinkle... No he didn't need robes for that, but they did make him look quite handsome if he did say so himself. He walked through his office and slowly made his way down the gargoyle.

"I'm off to see young Mr. Potter today Todd. Please let anyone who asks of me know," Dumbledore said to the stoic statue.

"Yes Master Dumbledore," the statue responded in kind.

With that he all but glided through the dark halls of Hogwarts, that seems to come alive as he approached each part of the school, and dim down as he passed. He eventually made his way down to the grounds, and the great oak doors opened for him, exposing him to the cool Scottish summer night air.

After he passed through the gate at the edge of the grounds, he turned and tapped his wand on the gate and quietly murmured, "Good night My lady, I hope to be back soon. I hope you have a splendid time in my absence."

With that he turned on the spot and disappeared with a small pop.

Line Break

On the very end of private drive at 8:00 at night, when the sun was just beginning to make it's decent down across the horizon to the west, a small pop announced the arrival of an odd guest to the sleepy street of Privet Drive.

Albus Dumbledore, slowly meandered down the length of Privet Drive and turned on his heel to look at the oddly normal house, with a barred window standing out and acting as a blemish to an otherwise perfect looking setting. He was disappointed with the behavior of the Dursley's. He had made many mistakes in his long, drawn out life, but leaving Harry as a baby with Lily's sister, was by far one of the ones that he regretted most, and was only just now realizing the horror he had committed against the young lad, and could only hope that he wouldn't hold it against him.

While Dumbledore was fairly certain that neither of the adults in the house, had ever raised a hand against Harry, the act of negligence, as well as verbal abuse in the developmental years, could in some ways be worse than physical violence against a child. How someone could perform either vile acts against another person, let alone a child, and even more so their own family how ever distant, would always elude the elderly gentleman.

Well enough standing around looking like a fool, he walked along the paved driveway, and up to the front door, before politely knocking on the door 3 times.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A rather out of breath voice yelled through the door, before it was wrenched open by a rather impressive looking attempt of a human-walrus transfiguration spell.

Mr. Dursley's face had looked distinctly annoyed by the late evening disturbance, before it fell to straight up angry and started to turn a rather vivid red, then purple.

Dumbledore was actually quite impressed, and almost asked if Mr. Dursley had shown any other signs of magical ability, because he looked as his act seemed to be a great impression of a metamorphagus. Putting aside his other thoughts, Albus started to talk.

"Pleasant Evening Mr. Dursley, is the misses in? I had hoped to talk to talk to your family and to young Harry."

"No, enough of this freakishness, that ungrateful little brat has caused us enough trouble. I won't have it anymore. He lost us a great proposition with another firm. He is no longer welcome in this house, take him away from here. This is no longer his home!" Mr. Dursley ranted while his voice slowly rose in a crescendo and carried all through the house. At the last statement a number of things happened.

First Harry felt a small piece of him, fade away, and he felt the place fill with a new worry of what was going to happen. He knew that the Weasley's were out of the country this summer, and that they had gone to Romania to visit with the second eldest sibling Charlie. The Dragon that Hagrid had obtained, resulted in the aforementioned Weasley getting a nice bonus, that had been spent on bringing his family to visit the reserve in Romania.

The next thing that happened, was that Dudley felt a little sorry for Harry. As much as he pretended to hate his relative, he had actually grown slightly fond of his quirkiness, and was surprised to find sorrow in the fact that his uncle had renounced him entirely.

The next thing that had happened, was the Petunia had slowly started to weep from the living room where she had been watching the exchange, as she felt the last connection she might have had with her late sister that she had oh so loved, wither away and die. Her sister was now truly gone, and she was partially the cause of it's short life.

The powerful wards that had been surrounding the small house, valiantly keeping up their guard, had disintegrated and the inhabitants, felt a small chill run down the spine of each of them, as though someone had just walked over their grave, and spit down at it.

The last thing that happened, and probably the most surprisingly was that Albus Dumbledore, one of the most infallible people in the world. One of the most powerful, and knowledgeable wizards to ever grace the globe, that could perform feats of magic that would astound and make people shiver in awe. He could only watch as this vile, horrible man, had disgraced the sacrifice that a mother had made with no intention other than infallible, unstoppable love, and destroyed its protection. He stood there as a sole, tear dropped out of his eye, and slowly traversed the wrinkled and scared face, as it disappeared into his elegant beard. His eyes then hardened into a cold fury, that had not been showed in over half a century. One that had only been given to an evil wizard, that he had once considered a friend and lover stabbed him in the back and gloated about it.

"H- Ho-w could you do such a thing. You despicable man. I made an unimaginable mistake at leaving Harry with you. You should be thankful that I took a vow upon my magic to never take another's life if I could help it. You deserve much worse than what I could have delivered anyways. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life. I shall take Harry, and you shall never see him again after today." Dumbledore stated with his voice acting as ice that made Vernon flinch with each carefully spat syllable.

He entered the house whilst Vernon all but tripped over himself to get out of his way, and turned to make his way up the stairs. As he passed by the youngest of the small family, he noticed that he young boy turned to face him, whilst his hands were firmly clamped on his overly large buttocks. If Dumbledore hadn't been in such a foul mood, he might have found amusement in the behavior, or at least some bit of curiosity at the weird reaction, before the boy ran down the stairs presumably to his mother.

As he came face to face with the door that housed the smallest member of Privet drive, he winced as he saw 7 large deadbolt locks, with chain attached across the door. He procured his wand from his robes, and with a wave over the locks, they all released with several resounding clicks, and clunks.

As the door swung open, Dumbledore came face to face with the quandary of his night. At that moment, Harry Potter looked as scared as a 12 year old that had just been disowned should, and Dumbledore looked as exhausted as all 111 years of his life, he had acquired.

"Well Harry, my precious boy, as much as I wish to comfort you right now, this is probably not the place. Let us leave this despicable place, in favor of somewhere with slightly more cheer," Dumbledore said as he waved his wand, causing all of Harry's belonging, including a half of a delectable looking cake, to float over into his trunk. As the objects made their journey, he turned to the window, and vanished the bars that were preventing escape, and allowed Hedwig to fly off, before cleaning and depositing the cage in the bottom of Harry's trunk.

"Woah," Harry muttered mystified.

"Indeed," Dumbledore, started before levitating the case out of the room and turned to Harry, with a slight twinkle in his sad eyes. "After you my boy."

Harry shuffled out and made his way down the stairs following the floating trunk, and stood next to the door waiting for Dumbledore.

As soon as he made his way down the stairs, Dumbledore, turned to the Dursley's, and gave them one last disapproving look, before waving his wand as it glowed on the end.

"Come Harry, I'm afraid that they will unfortunately no longer remember that you existed. I believe that it will be for the better," Dumbledore stated, as he walked out the door with Harry in tow, and repeated the action with his wand on all of the members of Privet drive, until the small street in Surrey, England, knew of Harry Potter no more.

As the two Approached the end of the street Dumbledore turned to face the young boy.

"Alright Harry, I'm about to apparate the two of us to Hogsmead."

"Whats apparate mean, and isn't Hogsmead the town outside of Hogwarts?" Harry asked his Headmaster, with the sorrow slightly leaving his eyes replaced with curiosity, and wonder at the magic performed.

"Apparating, is a form of travel that wizards use, where we disappear in one place, and appear in another almost instantly. It is a very... interesting feeling the first time, so I caution you to prepare yourself. And yes my boy Hogsmead is the Village outside of Hogwarts, normally you wouldn't go there until your third year. But seeing as we have some cake to eat I suppose I could make an exception." Dumbledore Replied to his two questions.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked while looking expectingly at Harry.

"Yes Sir," Harry replied whilst mentally preparing himself.

"Alright grab my arm my dear boy," Albus stated whilst grabbing Harry's trunk.

With a quick turn, Albus apparated Harry for the first time, and Harry vowed that he would never get use to the feeling.

Line Break

The quietness of the quaint town of Hogsmead, was interrupted when two figures appeared into existence with a small 'POP!' to announce their arrival.

The taller of the two figures called out to their surroundings "Tipsy! Please take this Trunk up to the Gryffindor Tower Common Room!" and with that, the trunk disappeared, seemingly into thin air.

"Come Harry, there is someone I want you to meet," Dumbledore said as he discreetly sent a calming charm at the boy, to keep his head level after the event that was the Dursley family. He then preceded to take long strides down the cobble path of the village, towards a sleazy, run down looking bar, with a sign that read 'The Boars Head'.

As He opened the door, to let Harry into the building, the two heard a voice call out, "Welcome to the boars head, find a table or sit at the bar I'll be with you in a minute!" and then sever grumbles, and a small pain filled shout as the body attached to the voice, tripped over a goat.

Harry proceeded to the bar, after Dumbledore, and sat down. He looked down at the bar and slightly grimaced at the sloppy look of the joint.

When he looked over to his compatriot, who had an amused look in his weary eyes, as he pulled out his wand, and with a flick the small tavern seemed to be filled with activity as a rag zipped over and wiped down the counter, and a mop got busy with the floors.

"Oh, Its you Albus, What do you want? Why did you bring a kid with you, you know we don't server underage persons here. And quit with the cleaning, your going to give this place a bad name." An old man who looked like a bed ragged, and overall depressed version of the professor to his right.

"Ah Aberforth, How are you this lovely night. You know that you have to clean this place every once in a while. As to why I have a young compatriot here, well lets just say that I'm celebrating a late birthday with him, two butterbeers, please and a shot of fire whiskey. I'm feeling slightly down. Oh, and Tipsy! Please bring me the cake that is in the trunk I just had you move! Thank you!" Dumbledore requested. With a Pop the Half eaten cake appeared with a couple of clean plates and some silverware that looked freshly cleaned. Something the Harry was thankful for seeing the state of the place.

Aberforth, came back to the bar and placed down the drinks, and then reached under the bar and pulled out a relatively clean shot glass, and grabbed a bottle that said 'Ogden's Finest'. After he poured a shot, he meandered into the back of the bar, and called out "Albus watch the front for me, call if you need anything."

"Who was that man Professor?" Harry asked curiously.

"Please, Harry when we are not in session at Hogwarts, call me Albus. And to answer your question, that man was Aberforth Dumbledore, the owner of the Hogshead, and my brother." Dumbledore replied, as he took a sip of the amber liquid, before making a slight face. Steam blew out his ears, and he gave a slight cough. "Whoops, seems as though I haven't had a drink of Ogden's in a while. Excuse me."

Harry gave a quiet chuckle next to him, and sipped his butterbeer, before slightly turning to Dumbledore, and started, "Profes-"

"Albus."

"Albus, what am I going to do, until school is back in session, the Weasley's, are out of the country right now." Harry questioned with worry.

"Fear not my boy, I think that the old castle could use some company, I know that the professors are back from their vacation, and are starting to plan out their lessons. Maybe you could have them give you a hand on your summer homework, the next month before school starts. That is unless you have it all finished?" Dumbledore, stated while looking at the now blushing boy, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now, I believe that I have complied with all of your requests thus far, let us begin to share the cake you promised in your letter," Dumbledore said, as Harry for the first time since the start of the summer Holidays, laughed with not a care in the world at the joyful look in the Headmasters face as he looked at the sweets.

If anyone had entered the Hogshead at that time, they would have been greeted with the odd sight of the back of an old man, and a young man, eating cake, drinking butterbeer, and conversing as if they had been old friends only recently reunited. Laughing together with a new found friendship.

 **AN: Thank you for reading, I don't know how I feel about the shifts in Harry's character, and he seemed to take the whole, the bond is broken, but I figured that because of Dumbledore being with him, he would feel safe and comforted. After all Dumbledore, obviously cares very much for Harry, and he is very magically powerful, which in my mind, he would be able to focus his magic into comforting Harry in this time of need.**

 **Question of the Chapter (please feel free to answer in the reviews, but don't feel obligated to): What is your Hogwarts house? and/or What did you think of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them?**

 **Oh well, If you all find anything that doesn't make sense, or you feel needs revising please feel free to review, or shoot me a private message. Also along those lines, I'm looking for a beta reader, who wouldn't mind looking over chapters that I plan on writing in the future.**

 **As to when those chapters will become available, it will be at my discretion. I don't plan on typing up the whole story in a weekend, and honestly this is the most I have ever written in one setting. (Guaranteed it was drawn out over a whole week, but besides the point) So they will be posted when they will be posted. I'd like to think that positive feedback, would motivate me to upload at a faster pace, but I really don't know.**

 **Again Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Keep on reading Sly-ly**

 **SlyWriter450**


End file.
